


Deal or No Deal

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Decepticon Mirage, I wasn't really sure where I was going with this so of course it got silly, Other, Temptation, attempts at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Cliffjumper tracks down a Decepticon infiltrator and gets an offer.





	Deal or No Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request for Mirage/Cliffjumper.
> 
> This is based on Spotlight: Mirage, in which we're presented with a vision or reality in which Mirage is a Decepticon instead of an Autobot. This story is set in that reality.

Cliffjumper stalked the base in shadows as alarms blared; there was a Decepticon infiltrator among them, and Cliffjumper had no intention of letting them out alive. He had no idea how they had made it past their security measures, and there was a good chance they were cloaked or disguised, so finding them was probably going to be extremely difficult, but Cliffjumper didn’t care. He would scour every micrometre of this base, overturn every suspicious looking artefact, until the Decepticon intruder was uncovered. It may take weeks, perhaps even months of lockdown before he found the Decepticon, but either way, Cliffjumper would find them, no matter how long it took.

Then Cliffjumper rounded a corner and ran into himself.

For a slipt second he and his doppelganger stared at each other in shock, before his double raised his weapon, but Cliffjumper knocked it from his hands before he had a chance to fire. A brief scuffle ensued before Cliffjumper gained the upper hand, as he usually did, and his doppelganger ended up on the floor with Cliffjumper pointing both of their weapons at him. His double gave a sigh of defeat before he began to shimmer, and the facade of Cliffjumper that he had been wearing dissolved to reveal his true identity. _Mirage_. _Of course_.

“You’re not leaving here with that research Mirage,” Cliffjumper told him, referring to the data on energon synthesising Mirage had pilfered from their laboratories.

“So what, are you gonna shoot me?” asked Mirage, eyeing the barrels of the guns Cliffjumper had trained on him.

“Only if you try anything,” Cliffjumper responded, “otherwise you’re coming with me to the brig. I hope you’re looking forward to spending the rest of the war in an Autobot POW camp.”

“Or alternatively,” ventured Mirage, “we could escape together, sell the data, split the profits, and sit out the rest of the war while being filthy stinking rich.”

Cliffjumper gave a bark of laughter, “Sorry Mirage, not everyone is as greedy and despicable as you. No deal.”

“I would have thought an Autobot would have approved of a Decepticon who’s willing to abandon their side,” Mirage responded.

“I’ve got no love for Decepticons, but I’ve got no love for traitors either,” Cliffjumper said scowling.

“Why?” queried Mirage. “Is loyalty to your side, loyalty to either of our sides, really worth everything we’ve put ourselves through? Worth everything we’ve put the galaxy through? Don’t tell me you’ve never wished you could just leave all the killing and destruction behind and have peace. Is that really so despicable?”

Cliffjumper hesitated for a second, before he said, “As though I would trust the word of a Decepticon. Even I were to go with you – which I would never do, by the way – how would I know you wouldn’t run off back to Megatron again the moment we parted ways?”

Mirage smiled, “So what if we didn’t part ways?”

“What?” said Cliffjumper, screwing his face up in confusion.

“If spending the rest of the war with you is what it takes for me to be free of it, then I can work with that. I can be very agreeable company,” said Mirage, still smiling.

Cliffjumper stared at him blankly for a moment before blurting out, “ _Are you coming on to me?_ ”

Mirage’s expression became a smouldering look, “Do you want me to be? Because I’d be happy to – I _like_ shorter bots…and if somehow **this** doesn’t work for you,” he said gesturing to his frame, “may I remind you, I can look like _anyone_.”

A bout of silence stretched out between them before Cliffjumper said flatly, “Mirage, get the frag up against the wall so I can handcuff you.”

“I assume you don’t mean that in the kinky way,” Mirage hazarded.

“No.” Cliffjumper answered, even flatter than before.

Mirage sighed as he got to his feet, “Well it was worth a shot.”


End file.
